Uncontrollable
by Fleasdaydream
Summary: Ana is a poor employer at HOUSE GREY. One thing lead to another and she ends up signing a contract with CG. He buys her time(from Friday night to Sunday night) which will be mainly used for sexual activities.
1. Chapter 1

Ana is a poor girl.

Her mother was unlucky when it cameto men so Ana had to pay for her own education.

Now she hadshit tons of student loan to pay off.

Even though life was tough she never resented it.

She just accepted it and tried toget along with it,like working hard to become friends with a person who only hates you.

She wore thick glasses dueto her bad eyesight and always tied her hair in one at the back.

Everyone considered her dull and truly, she didn't stand out much.

She was just your average 22 year old who had financial problems.

She has been working for HG for almost a year and she has never saw the CEO, the famous/infamous Christian Grey.

Everybody talked about him but rarely did they seehim.

Rumor says he is ridiculously handsome and intelligent.

After all, he almost built his empire all on his own.

Some say he is cold hearted bastard who cares only about work.

Some say he is a playboy who sleeps with different woman every single night.

In short, no one knows about him.

But not anymore.

One little bump in the hallway leads to unmasking CG's true face and forever changes Anaslife.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was perfectly a normal day for Ana except one thing. She tried contact lenses for the first time in her life.

It was the second time she did something to change her usual self.

By doing this, she hoped for a tiny change to occurin her unchanging days. But deep down in her mind, she knew nothing would happen after getting rid of that decade old glasses.

As she expected, nothing happened. Even after arriving at work, no one seem to notice the missing glasses.

She felt disappointed in herself. On top that, her eyes started toitch due to the new contact lenses.

Her good old thick glasses were back in her apartment so she couldn't do anything to relieve the itchiness. It got worse as the day progressed.

Work ended at six and she hurried home. Just when she tried to exit the door of the building, she crashed HARD into something, no SOMEONE.

Worst thing was that her pain in the ass contact lenses both fell out in the midst of it.

Now she couldn't see anything properly. Everything was a blur. All she could tell was that there was a black silhouettein front of her.

She wanted to search forthe lenses immediately but first, she had to apologize to the other party.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?!" said she.

"No" he said.

It was a low voice so she could tell it was a man.

As she tried to say more apologies, her field of vision turned upside down. For a moment she couldn't understand what was happening. The man was carrying her on his shoulder.

" Um..Excuse me! What are you doing?!"

The man stayed silent.

She started to doubt her insanity. Because at this moment, she couldn't see anything and a stranger is carrying her on his shoulder to who knows where.

"Maybe I am hallucinating. Curse those damned contact lenses. I am never letting go of that old glasses again. But then again, I may not survive tonight. I still had twenty thousand moreto pay back. If I am gone, who will pay that?... I don't want  
/her to suffer more."

These thought went through her head in matter of seconds and she quickly came back to reality.

"Let me go! Please put me down!"

She struggled but the man didn't budge. He was a very sturdy man with wide shoulder. Even when she was struggling, she could tell that he was a strong man. Aside from that, she also noticed his scent. It was a very musculine yet delicate.

-Sound of a door closing-

They have arrived in a room.

Finally, the man put her down.

"Who are you? Where are we!",she shouted at the man.

She wanted to say more but her mouth was sealed righ away.

It was a kiss. Ana wasattacked with a violent deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana is pushed to the wall and the kiss is so hard and deep it feels almost as if he is eating her whole inner mouth.

Tingles are going through her whole body.

Her lower abdomen muscles are tightening.

She could feel her knees getting weak and her pants getting wet.

It was her first time to get this turned on just by kissing.

She couldn't think straight anymore.

She was starting to lose her mind.

Couldn't handle it anymore, she falls down.

Now Ana is on her knees and elbows facing down to the floor.

Right away, the man takes off her skirt. No wait, more like rips it off and starts to prepare for the main course.

But she was already ready from the kissing.

She could hear him unbuckling his belt and prepares her heart for the coming event.

At the first penetration,

"Ahh!" she cries out loud.

She couldn't believe she made that kind of noise. It just felt so good.

The man grabs her both hands to his waist and starts to move.

He is slamming the thing so hard against her to the point of it could be seen as an assault.

"P-Please go slower, you are breaking me" Anna mutters.

But the man doesn't slow down at all. On the contrary, he gets faster and stronger. Like an animal in heat.

Now Ana is moaning like a lunatic. She could feel the man's tongue on her back. From the back of her ear to the back of her waist.

She could hear their skins clapping at each other and the huffing sound he is making beside her ear.

It was clear to her this was a violent act.

"This is not right!" she thought.

But, her body was glad about it.

Her head was denying but she lost to the pleasure of this violence and became a slave to it.

" How many hours has it been..." she thought.

As she drowns in pleasure, she gradually loses consciousness...

When she opened her eyes, it was all white. For a moment, she felt disappointed thinking she came to the afterlife and all of yesterday was a dream.

But there was also that side of her that cursed herself for feeling disappointed.

As she looked around, it was not a heaven but a hotel room. An enormous one at that.

Confused, she got out of the bed.

The second she took a step, she sank straight down to the floor.

She couldn't walk properly at all. Her walking was like of a newly born horse that was trying so hard to stand straight.

Along with a shocked expression there came a tiny smirk on her face.

Because now she was certain that yesterday was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Friday and it has been 3 days since the incident.

Nothing special happened since that day.

Everyday Ana went to work with her good old glasses, has learned her lessons.

Her routine was quite normal like always except now she had to teach a newcomer in her division. A male one.

His name was Jack and is quite attractive. Although Ana could see that there was a playboy aura coming from him, she came to like him. Not romantically but as a person.

Exactly 3 days ago, just after the event, when Ana switched back to her glasses, someone took a notice of this change. That was Jack Hyde.

"So you changed it back," Jack said.

"Excuse me?" said Ana.

"The glasses, yesterday you wore contact lenses"

"Oh, yes. My eyes were itching and besides, it didn't suit me, so…."

"Shame, I quite liked you, though"

"What?"

her heart was beating rapidly.

"I mean you without the glasses on"

"Oh, thank you. Actually, you are the first person who noticed it."

"I don't believe that, but it is a good thing you having them back on again."

"Why?"

"Because I like you more with the glasses on"

Even though he was arrogant, even though she knew it was just a flattering, it still made her happy.

"Thanks. Again, you are the first person to say that to me, you know"

"Good," he said with a smirk on his face.

Her heart was throbbing. She was glad that something did change in her life by trying new things. For her, it was all about changing her style.

Work always ended at six but today Anna was in a good mood thanks to Jack who has yet again made her feel special by saying some compliment to her, so she managed to finish it half an hour earlier.

She had planned out everything she would do that evening. The plan was to, go straight to her apartment, eat a nice little dinner while watching her favorite show, take a good long bath filled with bubbles, slowly crawl into her warm cozy bed with her freshly washed pajamas and read her favorite book from where she had left it off. It was supposed to be the most perfect and stress-free evening she would have had in a long time.

Just when she was imagining this whole plan in her mind, she heard someone yelling.

"Ana!"

It was her boos.

"In my office," she said.

Ana had a bad feeling about this. She did not know what she had done but she knew she had to change her plans because she had never once before stepped a foot in that office.

"Tell me, what did you do," said the boss.

Ana had no idea.

"did what?" she thought but ended up saying

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure? Nothing special happened in these couple of days?"

"No, nothing…" said Ana.

Of course, immediately, that one incident crossed her mind but,

"it is not something you can just say to your boss, Ana," she thought.

"Well, okay. I don't know what you did but you have been summoned to the president's office."

She froze for a moment. Her heart was sweating not knowing what to do.

"Why"

"I did ask the reason but they did not provide me an answer. So you will just have to ask from the CEO himself."

"You mean, Christian Grey?"

"Who else could there be"

"What is he like?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. You tell me after you meet him"

"Can I just not go because I really need to head home. Besides, I finished my work already"

"No, you can not. An order from the top is an absolute"

Now, she was filled with disappointment, anger, hunger, and anxiousness.

The office was situated on the top floor of the building. As soon as she got out from the elevator to the highest floor, she felt like she recognized that hallway. But at this point, she was not for sure. A very pretty man was waiting at the elevator door to lead her to the room. It was a long hallway and the more she walked the more she became sure that she did indeed come here before. She just needed that one last thing to prove her right.

"This is the president's office, Miss .Grey is expecting you inside"

Ana knocks the door three times and hears a voice saying,

"Come in"

After she opened the door, immediately she realized the huge windows and the unusually high ceilings. The decorations were simple yet sophisticated. Now, she was fully sure that she had been here before and she even knew who she was with and what she had done. The last push to make her even more confident about her theory was the scent that filled the room. It was the same fragrance as that man was wearing. the one who violated her 3 days before.

Now Ana was about to face that man and her life would be changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe this is an office. It is even bigger than my apartment!" Ana thought.

At the center of the room there was a desk and in front of it, a chair had been prepared for Ana.

Behind the desk, there stood a man, the CEO, Christian Grey.

"All of this time, I have heard 2 rumors about him and I never knew which to trust. But they were right about one thing, HE IS handsome. it is hard to believe he is a human." thought Ana.

Everything about the man screamed sexiness and cleanliness.

Tall lean built with just the right amount of muscle, copper-colored hair and bright gray eyes that were filled with ambition and mysteriousness.

"There is just no way he was the one assaulted me," she thought but,

She knew for certain that he was the one who took her.

So much thought had gone through her head in matters of seconds and now she was overwhelmed, not knowing what to say.

"Please have a seat, Miss Steele," he said first.

Ana obeyed without a word and took a seat while the man stood before her leaning on his desk.

"I am guessing you are a bit confused right now, getting called by the CEO all of a sudden after working here for 2 years."

"Um…yes, VERY confused, I would say," Ana answered.

"Okay, he has my profile. I mean, of course, he would, I guess…" she was thinking at the same time.

"But I am also guessing you already know the reason for this meeting, don't you?" he asked further.

"Of course I know the reason but, you just had to get right down to the business huh," she thought but did not dare to say it. Instead, she said

"N-No, I don't think I know."

Ana was determined to overcome this situation with a poker face. She thought, because she was not wearing her usual glasses that day, he wouldn't recognize her. But, she was naive to think that.

"Really? Because I do," he said it with a smirk.

"I think you remember the day of our first meeting that led us together here. The moment we had." he continued.

Ana couldn't understand what that moment was because, that day, everything happened so fast, she didn't have the time to have a moment. Plus, she barely saw the man's appearance due to the loss of her contact lenses.

"No, I don't," Ana said.

She replied quite strongly but he didn't buy it.

"Still having trouble remembering, I see. Would it help your memory if I showed you the video footage of that day?" he said.

Her eyes popped open, she almost jumped out of her seat and said,

"Wait! Okay, I do, I do remember it!" she shouted.

"Glad to hear that. Now we are on the same page, I see."

Ana took the bait and now she was trapped.

She didn't even know if this footage even existed but she was so surprised and scared even though, she had every right to be mad at him for that. But there was an intimidating aura in him that she just couldn't disobey his saying.

"Why was it me," Ana asked.

He was a little taken aback for a second and said,

"Good question. But I don't have the answer for that, yet. And that is why I have arranged for this meeting, to get to know you. Seeing how compatible our bodies were that day, I have prepared a contract for you."

The contract said from every Friday to Sunday, Ana would have to dedicate all of her time to the other party(CG) and obey to everything he says including sexual activities in return for a large sum of money. Basically, she had to sell her body for money.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Now I know that both rumors were true about him. He is a cold-hearted bastard who likes to mess around with women, I see. Only someone like that can come up with this kind of joke. I am not standing this anymore!" she thought at first, but she realized the amount of money she was offered were astronomical to someone like Ana.

"I can't believe this, if I do this for three months, I could easily pay off my student loan and there still would be enough to start a new life somewhere. You just have to endure it for three months Ana, and everything would be resolved. I am sure he would quickly get tired of someone like you," she though naively again and signed that damned paper.

"Now that the contract is out of the way, here is your first question," he said it while he leaned forward to her, grabbing both arms of the chair Ana was sitting.

Now his face was in front of her, gray eyes were looking straight into her and said,

"What is the relationship between you and Jack Hyde"

At that moment, Ana realized she was in the hands of a dangerous man.


	6. Chapter 6

***A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this story!**

Misunderstandings are troublesome. Because, a lot of the times, It points you in the wrong direction. And it is only up to you whether if you could find the right exit or not.

"Jack Hyde? You mean the newcomer at our office?"

"Yes"

"Nothing…just coworkers."

Of course, there would be nothing between the two of them. Ana barely knew him. Any kind of relationship was yet to be created.

He had a look of doubt upon hearing her answer.

At this point, it was obvious that Christian was concerned about Ana being with another man beside himself but Ana couldn't possibly guess that.

Instead, she remembered the unusually pretty man who welcomed her at the elevator from before. In her head, she was forming a theory. Combined with her current situation, she came to a conclusion that Christian was jealous of HER.

When she thought of him in that way, all the questions were answered. Why he did what he did to her and why she was chosen.

"I bet they couldn't guess this," she thought.

Ana came to think that he hurt her for being friendly with his favorite guy(Jack) and now he was offering money to pull her away from Jack. Everything fit perfectly in her mind.

Thinking he was not satisfied with her answer, she added

"I swear! I swear on my life, that there is no kind of relationship between us." she tried her best to convince him.

"Good. Because if there was one, I would have to fire him, you know."

"So you could lock him up in your house?" she thought in her head. Her head was running wilder than ever. It was getting out of her control. She now was convinced he is punishing her for getting close to Jack.

A week had passed since she signed the contract. Nothing has happened like on the day of the contract. Ana was sent home right after the conversation by that pretty male assistant of him.

She thought it was the result of keeping her distance away from Jack at work.

The fact that Christian didn't care for her did disappoint her in a way but at the same time, she had a weird exciting feeling.

Every day, she would see Jack sitting at his desk flirting with every girl he talked. But Ana knew his other side, his relationship with Christian. She could only imagine what he was doing with him at night.

But there was one thing that worried her constantly for the past few days.

"Now that I am out of their way, what could Christian want more from me? I hope he won't take away my job. After all, he is the CEO and he has all my information." she thought.

It was Friday evening and she was ready to go home and have the perfect night she couldn't have the previous week.

She took out her phone, it was half past six and she had one message. A text from an unknown number.

It said,

"Where are you right now? Christian"

She replied by saying she was at her work and in return he said that he would be waiting for her in his office.

How will she react to Christian now that she thinks he is interested in not her but Jack?


	7. Chapter 7

It is Saturday morning and Ana wakes up to a beautiful scenery, a sea.

She was staying at the most exotic villa she had ever been. Actually, it was her first time being at one.

The room alone was beautiful enough but the view of the ocean surrounded by white sand beaches made it even more heaven like.

But there was something off about that scenery. She realized there was no one at the beach.

"That is odd," she thought.

"Gosh, how did I end up here..." Ana muttered.

Well, let's go back to yesterday evening.

After she got the text from Christian, she went to the top floor straight after work.

Surprisingly, he wasn't there. Instead, the pretty assistant who she still hasn't gotten his name was waiting for her, again.

This time, she wasn't shown to Christian's office, they went outside, to the rooftop.

"Um...excuse me, where is Mr. Grey?" She asked the assistant while in the elevator for the rooftop.

" is expecting you at the destination, Miss Steele" he replied.

"Destination, what destination?" She wanted to ask but she could not.

As she was getting confused, the door opened and there was a plane. In the middle of a city. You never know what wealth can bring you.

One moment later, the plane took off and she was inside it.

After about 3 hours, the plane landed.

"Finally," she thought.

Because it was almost ten o clock in the evening and when she looked out the window she couldn't know where she was going since it was pitch black.

"So not a city then," she told herself.

Again, after the landing there was someone other than Christian was waiting for her. This time, it was a pretty boy.

"Hello, Miss Steele. Please follow me. I will show you your room." the boy said.

She couldn't see the surrounding of her due to the darkness but she realized they went into a pretty big house and the room she was provided also was an enormous one too.

The room was breathtaking and beautiful but all of this time, her mind was occupied with one thought.

"Where is he?" was all she was thinking this whole trip.

Ana wanted to see Christian and ask what was going on. Of course, she could have asked the pretty assistant and the pretty boy for some closure but there was a feeling of inferiority inside her. After all, there was nothing but money and a piece of paper between Ana and Christian so she thought it was not in her place to ask a lot of questions. And their extremely appealing physique intimidated her too. Just as she was worrying herself with thoughts, the boy opened his mouth and said,

" will arrive soon. Please make yourself comfortable and wait for him here,"

"Oh, I see, thank you," Ana said to the boy.

"Thank god, he IS coming!"

Ana felt her tensed shoulder being relieved by the boy's words. She was thanking all the gods for Christian not selling her to a filthy rich old geezer for the weekend.

It was truly a hectic day for Ana. Being summoned by Christian with one short text like a dog and got sent off to an unknown place was quite a lot for a girl like Ana. She was so tired from the day, without realizing, Ana had fallen asleep when she was supposed to wait for Christian.


End file.
